Nail Polish
by BGRacie
Summary: Danny had a secret. Not as big as his Phantom secret used to be, no of course not, but just a little, tiny secret none the less. Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, ghost fighting, anti-ghost tech inventor, world saving big shot… Liked to paint his nails.


June 17th, 2016 Nail Polish 00 1

 _ **Nail Polish**_

 **Category: Danny Phantom**

 **Rating: T for Language, Suggestive themes**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: Danny/Dash, Past!Danny/Sam**

 **Word Count: 2121 (not counting the authors note)**

 **A/N: This is the first fanfiction during my time as a grounded teenager. This is just a thought that came into my head. This pairing is just a guilty pleasure of mine that I just can't help but love. Sue me.**

Danny had a secret.

Not as big as his Phantom secret used to be, no of course not, but just a little, _tiny_ secret none the less. It was something that his old flame, but best friend got him into. It was a guilty pleasure. One of those things that he wouldn't have ever thought he'd be into, but something he'd keep to himself either way whenever possible.

Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, ghost fighting, anti-ghost tech inventor, world saving big shot… Liked to paint his nails. Well, since he liked to keep it under wraps, just his toe nails, to be specific. No, he didn't use those ones with the glitter, or the sequence, and sure as hell didn't use those gaudy bright colors, like, bright pink, or dare he say it, _neon green_ , as ironic as that would be. No, Danny liked to keep it plain, as plain as he could get away with. For simple days he would usually do a clear coat, but when he wants to _spice it up_ he'll put a plain color like dark blue, a dark green, or one of Sam's favorites, black.

Today just so happened to be one of those spicy days. The raven was sitting in the living room of the apartment he shared with his lover of 2 years, Dash Baxter (yeah, who would've thought) setting up to paint his nails with the black polish. Dash wasn't going to be back until around 6 from his job as a cook at one of the local, fancier restaurants, aspiring restaurant owner himself. It was just barely 4 now, so Danny would have more than enough time to paint his toes, let them dry, and throw some socks on before Dash got back.

The halfa laid down plenty of paper towels on the floor, there was no way he was spilling a _drop_ on the carpet. Even though it wasn't white or a pale brown, or something like that, there was no way a black stain could go unnoticed. Once it was noticed, there would be questions, and with those questions, would leak his (not so dirty, unless it was a big stain) little secret.

Danny started with the base coat, just like Sam taught him. Painting each toe with care, spreading the fluid easily with gently strokes. Danny went from his left foot to his right. Dipping the nail brush when he needed, humming a little tune. He picked up the black nail polish and smiled.

This one was 'a gift' from Sam from their last get together with the original ghost hunting team. She always got him more 'supplies' whenever he was running low. The thing is, he never told her when he was running out of a color or the base coat, but she was always there with a new one in her hand before the thought ever really crosses his mind. There was still that connection that they had. They broke up on good terms, a mutual benefit for them both. They both loved each other, but more in the platonic sense.

Danny carefully took the black brush and took it over his big toe on his left foot. Three strokes later, his toe was painted to his version of perfection and he hummed to himself in satisfaction. There was something about painting his nails that was always relaxing to him. He liked the way that the nail polish was a bit cool if it came into contact with the actual skin of his toes. It was very pleasing to his frozen core. The raven took his time painting his left foot, especially as he got to his smallest toe. Making sure of not using an unnecessary amount on the brush. When he finished, he blew on them just a bit, whether it helped speed up the drying process or not, he really just liked the way his cool breath puffed out along his toes. He was just about to start on the toes on his right foot but was interrupted ( _startled_ ) by the ringing of his cell phone.

 _Love me, Hate me_

 _Say what you want about me_

 _All the boys, and all the girls_

 _Want to F. U. C. K. Me-!_

The halfa cut it off before it could go on any longer. Damn it, Dash. He had nearly forgotten what Dash had set his personal ringtone for when he called. They had usually reverted to text messages when they were away from each other, which only ever was when they were at work. Of course he didn't notice that his precious _secret nail polish_ had tipped over and was now starting to leak through the piles of paper towels. The _idiot._

"Hello?" He knew who was on the other line, but still.

" _Hey, babe! I have good news!"_ Dash replied through the other line.

Danny, the forever curious lover he was asked, "Yeah? What is it?" Usually when Dash said he had good news it was him saying he called in sick to take the day off to spend with his smaller, (but no longer scrawny) boyfriend. Every so often, though, he would get a surprise from the other and that good news is actually _good news_. Like that one time they won tickets to a concert that was thought to be sold out, or that one time a movie industry had called to film him in a commercial, _or that one time when-_

Wait, he was getting ahead of himself. He nearly missed what Dash had to say next. " _Well, yanno how I told you the owner, Mr. Panelle, was saying he was working on making me the manager? Well, guess what?! Not only am I now manager, but I'm also the head chef! The last one- yanno, James? - retired and, well, Mr. Panelle said that James told him that he'd rather have me to take over for him. It's not active until next week but_ wow _! I'm_ this _much closer to my goal babe!"_

Danny smiled as he felt his lover's excitement wash over him. "I'm proud of you Dash, you've worked really hard."

" _Thanks, but that's not all. Mr. Panelle giving me the rest of the week off to celebrate and relax before my manager- slash- head chef duties start. I'll be home in the next 20 minutes or so."_

' _Twenty minutes?'_ At this moment, Danny would never say he was freaking out, but he would say that he was totally and completely unprepared for this situation. "O-Okay! Well, I'll be waiting for you then. See you when you get home!"

He hung up.

Then he looked at the nail polish on the floor.

That was _literally_ on the floor.

"Oh no. Nononono _no_. You can't, you _can't spill._ Not now!" He picked up the _half empty_ nail polish, and the paper towels. The raven put the nail polish on the kitchen counter and made sure the lid was shut _tight_ and chucked the towels in the garbage. Danny flew to get a rag, a bucket of hot water (which took _too long_ to fill up), and a bottle of nail polish remover. He dipped the rag in the hot water and poured some of the nail polish remover on it and started to scrub.

At first the nail polish started to spread as he scrubbed, which made him start to pale. He dipped that rag again, added more nail remover and started to scrub some more. After two more cycles of dip, pour, scrub, the spilt polish had finally begun to have some changes. It was thinning out more and more, but it was still this big, black blob.

"Come on, you're almost out. Come on, come on, come on, comeoncomeoncomeon _comeone_!" Coaching it didn't really have much effect, in all honesty, but it was more of his own personal motivation to speed things through, 'cause he only had about five minutes at the most and he needed to _hurry the hell up and scrub harder, dammit!_

Danny worked his arms faster and faster, scrubbing as hard as he could. Honestly, who knew nail polish and carpet were best friends, really, it's _so_ obvious since it was so hard to get them apart. Danny was getting desperate. Instead of pouring the remover on the rag, he poured a good amount on the stain instead. He figured that it was time to bring out the big guns. There was no way he was going to let _Dash_ catch him like this.

"Good! Good job! You're almost _all_ the way out. Just a _little more and_ -"

"Danny! I'm home!"

"Oh shit, no." Was the murmur that came out instead of a welcome back greeting.

When Dash first came home, he didn't expect to see his boyfriend behind the couch kneeling over a black stain on the carpet. He quickly surveyed the scene. From his position he could see Danny, a bucket, a bottle, and a quick glance at the kitchen counter showed him the answer.

 _Oh. Is that why he…?_ Dash let out a chuckle. He saw Danny flinch. _Damn, he was cute when he tried to be all secretive and shit._ "Did you spill it?"

Another flinch and a sigh. "Spill what?"

 _Ah, the denial. Cute._ "Your nail polish."

Tensing up, Danny replied. "What nail polish? Dash, what're you talking about?"

This whole time he hasn't even looked his way, well until Dash said, "This black one, here." Danny stood up so fast, eyes wide, face contorted in a type of fear. In Dash's hands was the _secret_ black nail polish that Danny had left on the counter. _Man, this brings back the days._ Dash let out a laugh this time, this was too great not to laugh at. "Aw, come on Danny, get over here."

As much as Danny didn't want to, he could feel his face turning red with embarrassment, so the halfa quickly walked into his lover's arms and hid his face in the crook of his neck. Dash brought his arms around the smaller male and held him there. "I don't know why you look so troubled. I mean really, you look like a kid caught stealing change out the money jar. What? Were you trying to keep this from me?"

Danny snuggled into Dash's neck more. "Yeah," he sighed.

"Well, then, if that's the case I've known about this for a while." He shrugged. It's not like it was a big deal anyway-

"What?!" Maybe it was. Danny was looking up at him, no longer in his neck. Shock plastered on his face.

His brows scrunched in thought. "Yeah. I've known about it for a while. I think, what, uhm, 6 or 7 months?"

Danny's eyes were downcast, his face was still pink. He asked, "What gave it away?"

 _Why's he so down about it? Did he really not want me to know? It's not that big of a deal…_ With a frown the blond led his lover to the couch where they both sat down. He threw his arm around the raven's shoulders and spoke, "I mean, it's not like you wear socks all the time, especially when you get out of the shower. But I think the first time I seen your toes was when we were getting in a sixty-nine. Yeah, you were climbing over and I saw that your toes were blue. It wasn't like I was paying too much attention to your feet anyway, I had better things to look at."

" _Ughh!"_ Danny groaned. He leant forward and put his face in his hands which caused Dash's arm to slide down his back where he then wrapped it around his waist instead. "Of course. Are you gonna judge me, now?"

Dash scoffed. "If I haven't judged you now, what makes you think I will later? I don't really care if you like to paint your toes or not. You're still just the way I like you."

"And what way do you like me?" Instead of that embarrassed look he sported earlier, he held a more challenging gaze.

"Let me show you."

And show he did. They hadn't even moved to the bedroom and instead did it right there on the couch. Dash laid with his hands behind his head, and the halfa on his chest. He shifted slightly and looked down at his lover. "This is the way I like you. Just like this. When you look like this, nothing else matters."

"Hm. Yeah." Danny looked to the floor where he spotted the (now cold) bucket of water, the remover and the black stain. "I should call Sam and ask about the best way to get nail polish out of the carpet."

End

 **A/N: This is my first completed fanfiction and it went better than I thought it did. It took a whole day because I'm a procrastinator till the end. I still feel like my ending could be better but with me being me, that's the best way I could've ended it. Job well done.**

 **Grade: 92.36%**


End file.
